Loud Rebel
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Lincoln Loud, having run away from home after the events of No Such Luck, finds himself thrust in to a larger universe than he thought was out there and in to a war for that universe's freedom. Lincoln doesn't know what life in this war will bring. All he knows is that he must trust in himself, in his friends, and in the Force. (Jedi and possible Mando Lincoln. (Lincoln X Sabine)
1. Ch 1: Call of the Force

Loud Rebel

Chapter 1

Call of the Force.

Yeah. I know. Another No Such Luck Fic. But hear me out. While yes, there are multiple episodes where Lincoln is unjustly tortures. Cereal Offender, Making the Grade, Green House, etc. But honestly, with the possible exception of Green House, NSL is really just the worst of the bunch and is Lincoln's lowest possible point. Anyway the primary pairing hear will be Lincoln and Sabine not sure if I'll add Harem elements. I'll play that one by ear. Also, for obvious reasons, I'm aging Lincoln up by a few years. Well, anyway... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Deep above the atmosphere of the planet flew what was by the standards of the people of the planet was a large space ship that had a small triangular shuttle craft fly out of it and fly down to the planet below.

(Meanwhile)

A young boy around the age of fourteen with white hair clad in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, an orange shirt, and a black leather jacket who was carrying a green backpack.

"Where to go?" The boy asked before laughing slightly. "Come on, Lincoln. It's not like you actually have anywhere to go." He sadly said to himself before listing off why every option he could think of wouldn't work. "Clyde's no good because of how much her pervs on Lori. Ronnie Anne's out because of Bobby. Even if he and Lynn st don't talk, uncle Logan's out. Pop Pop would just try to get me to patch things with Rita and the girls. Aunt Ruth... ugh." He said.

Through recent turns in his life, the boy, Lincoln Loud found himself traveling alone and as was made clear that he had nowhere he could go. Suddenly, Lincoln could feel something. As if he was being called, pulled towards something.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked himself before he began walking towards the source of the feeling.

After walking for a bit, he found himself in the middle of the woods only to see it was completely empty. "Okay, great. Now I'm officially going... crazy?" He asked as he looked up to see the shuttle. "No way!" He exclaimed in a whisper before he went to hide behind a tree.

As the shuttle opened, a man in a clearly military uniform exited along with a small group of men in white armor with helmets that had what could best be described as sun visors walked out.

"Comander. Report." A voice came over a com system before the man in the uniform pulled a cylindrical device off his belt.

"This planet has little recorces that would be of use to the Empire and its technology is practically non existent. It's positively worthless." The commander said.

"Very well. Return to the ship. We shall return to more civilized space. We have orders to move Wookiee slaves to Kessel.

"Slaves?" Lincoln asked in a quiet whisper before accidentally stepped on a twig. Suddenly all the men in white armor pulled out their side arms and began shooting as blue rings came from them. Lincoln was able to dodge the first several before one caught him in the leg and then he was shot in the chest before falling unconscious.

"What should we do with this one, sir."

"Bring him on board. He was able to observe us without being noticed. We should be able to refine that skill after some conditioning." The commander said as Lincoln's unconscious body on board the shuttle.

Some time later, Lincoln was stirred back in to consciousness as he felt his legs being dragged across the floor of the larger ship.

"So, we're heading to get the Wookies after this?" One of the armored men asked.

"Not yet. I hears some smugglers have been snooping for information about the hairy freaks. We're going to trap when they come here looking for them." The other one said.

Just then, Lincoln felt that strange pull again. Suddenly, the lights went off before a loud thud was heard and when the lights came back on, the trooper on his left was on the ground.

"What the?" The right trooper asked before being shot in the head with the left ones side arm. Lincoln then grabbed his backpack from the left trooper.

'They said something about smugglers.' Lincoln thought as he began running. 'They might be my best chance at... escape.' Lincoln said as he rounded a corner and saw a man wearing a green sweater and dark green armor over his right arm where he was his gun that he pointed at Lincoln.

"Woah woah!" I come in piece!" Lincoln called as he dropped the gun. He then felt that strange pull again and strangely enough could feel that the man felt it as well.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked.

"It's Lincoln. These guys took me from my planet. I was just trying to escape.

The man could that there was no deception coming from Lincoln and lowered his gun. "Do you know anything about the Wookies on board?" He asked.

"There're aren't any. They said that they were going to pick some up after trapping some smugglers which I'm guessing is you." Lincoln explained.

"Then we need to get out of here. Pick up the blaster and follow me." The man said as Lincoln grabbed the gun and began running. "Spector 1 to all units. We flew right in to a trap! We need to go now!" He said.

"What about the Wookies?" A gruff voice asked over the com.

"There aren't any. Now get back to ship!" The man said. "Name's Kanan, by the way." He said.

"Good to meet you, Kanan." Lincoln said before the two rounded a corner to see a purple man with eyes that were simply green sclera and black pupils, side burns, a goatee, and stripes on his sleeveless arms.

'Don't freek out, Lincoln. You're in space. Aliens are to be expected.' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Who's the kid?" The purple man asked, revealing himself the source of the gruff voice.

"He's the one who warned me about the trap." Kanan informed the purple man.

"How do you know he's trustworthy?" The purple man asked before Lincoln shot a trooper who was behind him right through heart. "Okay. He's good." He said before the three of them were met by a dozen more troopers before moving quickly in to cover, Lincoln and Kanon raised their pistols while the purple man pulled out a strange looking rifle and all three began shooting. Lincoln did well and managed to take three of them. But unfortunately, he stayed out of cover to long one set of shots and was hit in his hand as his blaster was destroyed.

"You okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah I'm... LOOK OUT!" He called as someone in black armor with an open faced helmet that covered his blonde hair came up behind Kanan and Lincoln through out his hand just as the man fired on Kanan only for the man and the blast to begin moving at a crawl.

'It can't be.' Kanan thought before a series thick doors closed in a squares. "Come on! We need to move!" He called as they began running after he and the purple man took out the rest of the troopers. They kept running until arrive at a door until meeting a girl in elaborately full body armor with a helmet that had a T shaped visor and a small orange and white trash can shaped robot with a satalite dish on top of what could be called its head, uneven legs and black arms that were folded black arms on the front of its body and on the sides of its 'head'. "Hera! Get us out of here!" He called as the ship the five ran on to.

"I'll head to the Phantom." The armored girl said.

"We'll get on the guns." Kanas said as he and the purple man ran off. As he arrived at a turret, Kanan heard a beeping.

"What the hell happened?" A woman's voice asked.

"It was a trap. The Imperials were waiting for us." Kanan explained once more.

"You think Visago set us up?" The woman asked.

"Or just got some bad intel. Either is possible." Kanan said as he began shooting at a group of fighters with spherical cockpits and octagonal spaces where the wings would have been.

"It's just lucky that you were able to figure it out so quickly." The woman said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it Hera." Kanan said before taking down the last of the fighters in their way before the ship suddenly began moving incredibly fat through what appeared to be a blue void. "Wait there. I'll explain in a minute."

Meanwhile Lincoln was sitting on what could be called a couch in the ship's galley and was wrapping up his hand up.

"Sorry we don't have any Bacta for you." The armored girl said as she and the purple man walked to him, Lincoln being able to tell what 'Bacta' was by context. "Here. Let me help you." The girl said as she tied the bandages on Lincoln's hand.

"Thanks. I'm Lincoln Loud by the way.

'Weird name.' The girl thought. "I'm Sabine Wren." She said before taking off her helmet to reveal her hair which was died dark blue and orange and her brown eyes which Lincoln couldn't help but find beautiful The big guy is Garazeb Orreleuos, Zeb for short, and the Astromech is Chopper." She said.

"And this is Hera Syndulla." Kanan said, walking out with a green skined woman with tentacle like growths in the back of her head who was clad in an orange flight suit and white flight cap.

"Kanan told me how you warned him in time. Thank you." Hera said in a grateful tone.

"I couldn't just let you guys get killed." Lincoln said, thinking nothing of how he had also needed an escape.

"How, did you end up on that cruiser anyway?" Kanan asked before Lincoln went on to explain the events that had brought him to this point.

"You're lucky the bucket heads didn't kill you." Zeb said, not noticing the wince Lincoln made at a certain word in his statement.

"A planet that hasn't discovered Hyperspace travel. Almost hard to believe." Sabine said with her chin rested on her connected knuckles.

"Well. We should try and find a way to get you home." Hera said.

"What about the uh... the Wookiees? Weren't you going there to rescue them?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, yeah. But we have no idea where they are." Sabine said.

"Well, before they knocked me out, I heard the soldiers talking about a places called... Kessel." Lincoln said as the group went quiet. "And I'm guessing that's bad." He said.

"Slaves sent there only last a few months." Sabine explained to him.

"For Wookiees. It's even worse since they've spent most of their lives in humid areas. So in a place like Kessel, they'd be lucky to last a month." Hera said.

"Then we have to go." Lincoln said.

"We?" Kanan asked.

"There are people in danger. I can't just go home and ignore that." Lincoln said, gaining a slight smirk from Kanan.

"He's right. We don't have time to waste. Hera, set coarse for Kessel. The rest of you, prepare your gear." Kanan said as everyone left the galley, leaving Lincoln.

Just then, Lincoln heard what could only be described as singing. Entering almost a trance like state, Lincoln stood and began walking through the ship, the singing only getting louder as he came to and entered a small room. He then walked to the room's bunk and opened a droid on the side of it to reveal two objects. One, a cylindrical object that looked like the hilt of a sword, and the other a blue cube with gold lining. The latter object was the scource of the singing.

Lincoln wordlessly picked up the cube and began to examine it.

"I see, that you've found my Holocron." Kanan said as Lincoln turned around to see him.

"I'm sorry. I just heard this..." Lincoln began to explain before Kanan put his hand up.

"I know. The Holocron was calling to you." Kanan said as he approached Lincoln. "We have some time to before we reach Kessel. Take it to see why." He said before picking up the hilt and splitting it in to two parts before placing it on his belt and leaving the room.

Left in the room, Lincoln sat down on the bunk and I examined the cube for the next half hour. He noticed that there creases under the eight corners, inplying they could be moved. Though how, he couldn't tell. There didn't seem to be any switch or button to activate it. However something in the back of his mind was telling him that if he was calm and focused enough, it would open for him. So he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. As he did so, the corners began to turn and rise before the image of a bearded man in robes appeared before him.

"This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi." The man said, gaining Lincoln's attention. "I regret to inform you that our Jedi order and the Rebuplic have fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take its place. The message is a warning and a reminder to all surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force." He said before the door of the room opened and the corners of the cube lowered. Though they did not turn back in to place.

"We're coming up on Kessel." Kanan said, gaining a nod from Lincoln before he then stood up and exited the room, leaving Kanan to pick up the opened Holocron and smile.

Lincoln had arrived at the ship's cockpit to see that they were currently flying above a yellow planet.

"This is the first time I've seen a planet from the other side." Lincoln said in awe of what he was seeing.

"I'm just sorry it's of such a horrible place." Hera said before moving the ship deeper in to Kessel's atmosphere as Lincoln went back in to the galley before Sabine walked up to him.

"Here. You'll need these." Sabine said as she handed Lincoln a belt which contained one of the communicators and black and red pistol with a point coming down from just behind the front of the barrel. She then lead Lincoln to box filled with spheres of varying colors. "You should be able to fit about five or six on your belt. We have sonic, ion, incendiary, concussion, adhesive, and cryoban." She said as Lincoln realized the spheres wer grenades and he took one red incendiary, two dark blue cryoban, one green adhesive, and one cyan and yellow ion grenade.

"You think you can handle that blaster?" Zeb asked.

"My grandfather was a soldier. He tought me how to shoot when I was eight." Lincoln explained as he checked the sight on his blaster.

'Hm. That's a bit old.' Sabine mentally joked.

"Any quirks I should know about with this?" Lincoln asked while checking the safety before he ejected and reclipped the power cell.

"DH-23s have been known to pull a millimeter or two to the left from time to time. So be sure to compensate if it does." Sabine instructed, gaining an understanding nod from Lincoln as he twirled and holstered the blaster.

'Okay. I'm feeling a bit better about the kid coming with us.' Zeb thought before Kanan came in and told them they were making their final descent.

(Meanwhile on Kessel)

The man who Lincoln had mysteriously slowed down was walking next to an officer while looking at the chained hairy creatures walking in the other direction and slightly tightening his fist. Just then one of the troops hit one of the Wookies with the butt of his rifle and for a moment he resisted the urge to take the weapon he carried off his back and shoot the troopers.

"Agent Kallus?" The officer asked, getting the man's attention. "Do you believe those rebels will really be foolish enough to come here?" He asked.

"I..." Kallus was about to answer when suddenly, the ship that Lincoln and the others were on came through the clouds, taking out two out of three of the security walkers that were on the platform before lowering enough for Lincoln, Kanin, Sabine, and Zeb to jump out.

"Spector 1 to Spector 2! You've got TIEs incoming!" Kanan called as he and the others slid behind a crate for cover.

"I see them." Hera answered as she turned around and began leading the fighters away, leaving the ground team to worry about the several dozen troopers and the last walker.

'This could be a problem.' Lincoln thought as none of the group could get a shot off without running the risk of the walkers heavy guns taking them out and Hera couldn't deal with it for them because of the TIE Fighters.

"This is bad. We're pinned down." Zeb said only being able to manage a couple blind shots at a time.

"Wait a minute." Lincoln whispered as he pulled out one of his cryoban grenades and closed his eyes while cooking it. The then threw it backwards, the troopers missing it in midair so it flew true to its target, denitating in contact with the walker's leg. He then repeated the process with the concussion grenade, shattering the leg and making it fall on a dozen of the troopers.

"Not bad!" Sabine complemented as she took advantage of being able to shoot without the fear of the walker and was able to take out another six troopers.

"Yeah. But we still have to worry about the rest of those Stormtroopers.

"And if I were a betting man, I'd they're eventually going to try firing on the Wookies to draw us out." Lincoln said, voicing a concern they were all having.

"Then, we'll have to give them a target to focus on." Kanan said as he assembled the sword hilt.

"Are you sure?" Zeb asked as Kanan pointed to one of the crates.

"Just get those weapons to Wookies and give me some cover." Kanan said as he holstered his blaster and jumped out from behind the crates, effortlessly dodging the blasts from the Stormtroopers.

"What is he doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Just come with me and help get the shackles off those Wookies." Zeb said as he and Lincoln began moving the crate, taking out a few of the Stormtroopers before arriving at the Wookies as Lincoln pulled out a lock picking device he had been given.

As Lincoln got to work freeing the Wookies, Kallus was about to resurrect some of his troops to take him out when suddenly a loud whooshing sound followed by a humming was heard and he looked to see Kanan holding the sword hilt which now had a glowing blue blade coming from it. A site that filled Lincoln and the Wookies with wonder and the Imperials with fear.

"All units." Kallus signaled. "Focus your fire on... on the Jedi." He said as the troopers began shooting exclusively at Kanan as he used his weapon to deflect the shots away and more than a few back at the troopers, killing them.

As Kanan battled, Lincoln finished up unchaining the Wookies as the older ones took up arms and began giving Kanan cover as the younger Wookies were told to run to Sabine's location.

As Lincoln continiued through the Fire fight, he noticed one of the Wookie children was being chased away from the group.

"Zeb, I've gotta go help that kid. You good here?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, kid. Go!" Zeb said as Lincoln began running, unknowingly catching the attention of Kallus who then began following him. "Spector 4 to Spector 1, I think the kid might need some help." He said, gaining a nod from Kanan, who had thinned out the Stormtroopers enough for his team and the Wookies to finish the battle.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had managed to catch up with the trooper who was chasing the Wookie child.

"HEY!" Lincoln called as the trooper turned and Lincoln shot his in the head. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He said as he went to pick the kid up.

"Don't move, Jedi!" Kallus said from behind Lincoln who then turned to face him with his blaster drawn.

"There's that word again. 'Jedi'.' Lincoln thought

"What a rare find these days. A master and an apprentice." Kallus said. Just then, Lincoln felt that strange pull again and this time, he knew what if meant.

"Why focus on the apprentice when the master is right behind you?" Lincoln ask as he began cooking his adhesive grenade behind his back.

"Do you honestly expect me to fall for..." Kallus began to say before being knocked to the ground by a telekinetic push from Kanan before Lincoln through the grenade, trapping Kallus on the ground.

"Let's go. Lincoln said to the Wookie child as the two of them jumped over the Kallus and followed Kansan back to the ship.

A short while later, Lincoln and the crew of the ship he had learned was called the 'Ghost' were bidding farewell to the Wookies as they boarded a refugee shuttle.

"Hey, Kansan can I talk to you for a bit?" Lincoln asked, gaining a nod from Kanan who then led him to his quarters before he asked a question that had been nagging at him since he first heard the word. "What's a Jedi?"

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace in the Galaxy. But we we were betrayed by those who formed the Empire. Now, to my knowledge, I am the last of them." Kanan explained.

"And the Force?" Lincoln asked, remembering the message fro Obi Wan Kenobi.

"The Force is an energy field that is created by all life and it is very strong with you, Lincoln." Kanan said, making Lincoln recall the event on the ship and even how well he had been able to take down the walker.

"If the Force give me powers and you have it too, could you teach me to control those powers?" Lincoln asked.

"My training wasn't completed. But I would do my best to train you if you decided to stay with us." Kanan said, making it abundantly clear that the choice was Lincoln's alone to make.

"I have nothing to go back to on Earth and I know I can do a lot of good with you guys. I would be honored if you would train me." Lincoln said as he extended his hand out to Kanan.

"Then welcome to the crew of the Ghost and the rank of Jedi Padawan." Kanan said as he shook Lincoln's hand, accepting him as his apprentice.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Feel free to make any suggestions as to what or who you'd like to see and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Ch 2: Missions of Rebellion

Chapter 2

Missions of Rebellion

Okay, decent response to chapter 1 and I'm still in a Star Wars mood so let's get going on this one. But first, on to the reviews.

1049: Thank you

Ultra Revanite: Possibly

ssnoah4: I PMed you on this. But I will try to have at least Loud Ranger S.P.D out soon.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Down below the clouds of the planet Earth, a young girl with raven black hair covering her eyes who was wearing a black dress, and long black and white leggings matching her sleeves was moving boxes in to the attic of a small house with aid from a purple clad brunette girl who was wearing paper clip earrings.

"K. That's the last of 'em, Lucy." The purple clad girl said as she put the last box down.

"Good. We should probably help Leni with the rest of her moving." The black clad girl said, sounding more depressed than her sister had ever known her to be as she climbed down the ladder of the attic.

'How di things get so fucked?' The purple clad girl, Luna asked herself. Though of coarse she was well aware of the answer.

(Flashback)

I'm going to rip his freaking head off!" A young brunette girl in a baseball uniform said as she stormed in to the house.

"Lynn. I'm telling you, I didn't see Linky anywhere at the field, a blonde girl in a turquoise dress said.

"Then how do you explain how I lost again?" The baseball player asked.

"Lack of practice. Abysmal variety in your technique. Playing with full bowels." A bespectacled brunette girl in a green sweater who was clearly the youngest of the sisters aside from the infant in Luna's arms.

"Or you could have just choked." Lucy said with distain in her voice.

"Bull crap my good luck rituals never failed me until that little jinx screwed everything up!" Lynn shouted.

"You guys know there's an easy way to tell if Lincoln was there or not." A blonde girl wearing jean overalls and a red hat standing next to her pink gown clad twin said. "Lisa can check Lincoln's tracker look back over the past couple hours.

"What tracking device?" The girl in glasses asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Lisa, cut the crap and check the tracker!" The oldest sister who was clad in shorts and a blue tank top said.

"Very well." Lisa said as she went up stairs with Luna following so she could put the baby, Lily down for a nap.

Upon arriving in Lisa and Lily's shared room, Luna immediately noticed that something was wrong as she quickly walked to Lily's crib where she saw a small stuffed rabbit and next to it, a letter.

(Flashback end)

The letter had been from Lincoln and had told the Loud family that he had run away. This quickly filled Lucy with a righteous fury against Lynn and convinced her to stop sharing a room with her and move in to the attic. Similarly, when the oldest sister, Lori, had made a comment about how much of a 'whiny brat' Lincoln was being, the second oldest Leni elected to move in to the garage, this being the final nail in the coffin for her when it came to Lori's quite frankly calais disregard towards her siblings.

"Things have gone real bad without you, baby bro." Luna said as she pulled out her wallet and looked at a picture of her and Lincoln at a concert. "I just hope you're doing okay wherever you are." She said.

(With Lincoln)

Within the skies of the gas giant planet, Kril'dor floated an Imperial fuel mining operation.

On one of the fuel refining points at the bottom of the large platform, two Stormtroopers were patrolling.

"This has got to be one of the most boring assignments in the entire Imperial Navy." One of the Stormtroopers said.

"I know what you mean. Nothing ever happens on this gas ball." The other said before walking to the edge only for a hand to grab him and yank him over, making him fall to his doom. The first trooper then turned around to see Lincoln jump up. The trooper then attempted to raise his blaster only for Lincoln to call upon the power of the Force to push him off before pulling his com link off of his belt.

"Spector 6 reporting in. The fuel is clear." Lincoln said.

"Spector 5 reporting in. The turrets are down." Sabine said while standing next to a set of large guns on the roof of one of the platform's buildings.

"Bwomp boop voom." Chopper said, informing the group that he had disabled the doors of the hanger.

"Spector 1 reporting in. Imperial coms disabled." Kanan said while jumping off of a roof with a satellite dish on it.

"Alright. Everyone converge on Spector 6's location." Hera said.

"Spector 5. You've got two patrols about to round a corner at you." Lincoln warned.

"Kriff. I've got nowhere to climb." Sabine said as she got ready for things to turn in to a fire fight.

"You gotta jump." Lincoln said as Sabine looked at him from across the platform.

"I'm sorry what?" Sabine asked.

"I'll use the Force to catch you." Lincoln said.

"Wait. Are you sure you can do this? You've never gripped on anything that was moving before." Kanan said to his apprentice.

"Don't worry. I can do this just trust me." Lincoln said in equal parts to Sabine and Kanan as the troopers were just about to round the corners and Sabine let out a deep breath before peeping off the platform only to feel the invisible arms of the Force around her as her fall slowed and she was positioned under where the troopers were walking until they past and she was pulled to Lincoln who grabbed her and just before her feet once more touched a solid object beneath them.

"Thanks." Sabine said as Kanan and Chopper arrived.

"Not bad. It took me a long time to get that level of control." Kanan said as the four moved in to position before the Ghost covertly flew to just under where they were and Zeb threw a series of hoses up to them which they started connecting two by two until many containers of fuel filled the cargo hold of the Ghost.

A short time later, Lincoln and the others walked in to the galley of the Ghost.

"Seriously, thanks for the catch." Sabine said as she took off her helmet.

"Always." Lincoln said as he put his hand on Sabine's shoulder. Over past few weeks of Lincoln being on board the ship, she and Lincoln had become surprisingly close between missions, target practice and Sabine teaching Lincoln some of the martial arts that she knew. "So what now?" He asked before Hera walked in.

"Now, we drop off the fuel with a cargo ship." She explained.

"Will it require all of us?" Lincoln asked.

"Why? Got somewhere to be, kid?" Zeb asked back.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lincoln said before pulling out a small disk. "You guys remember that pirate we ran in to a few days ago?" He asked gaining nods from the rest of the Ghost crew. "Well, he pointed me towards an Imperal transport, carrying weapons, credits, and building materials. It's supposed to be moving from a metal refining plant on Bakura.

"Could be a risky job. Bakura's at the tail then of tremor season." Hera noted.

"That's actually what I'm counting on." Lincoln said before pressing on the holodisk as a complete rundown of the transport's route.

"Looks like it goes right by a line known for magma flow durring tremors." Sabine said, knowing what Lincoln was planning.

"Exactly. So it's just a matter of having Kanan disconnect cargo off the transport and then I can force it in to the magma." Lincoln explained.

"And what's Hondo's take for the job?" Zeb asked with appropriate skepticism.

"Twenty to thirty percent." Lincoln said, gaining raised brows. "There's supposed to be something that could prove very useful to us. If he's right about it, he gets thirty." He explained.

"What is it that's supposed to be there?" Sabine asked.

"That... Is a surprise." Lincoln said with a wink.

"Alright. You and Kanan intercept that transport while the rest of us unload the fuel." Hera said, giving the green light on Lincoln's mission.

With that Lincoln and Kanan went to the small suttle housed in the back of the Ghost known as the 'Phantom' and separated from the Ghost proper before setting corse for Bakura.

"So, what are you going to teach me while we wait to get there?" Lincoln asked as Kanan signaled him to sit down before he pulled out a hand full of small metal balls.

"If we're going to be chasing down a transport, you should be able to boost your speed." Kanan said before he began to explain how to do what he was suggesting. "Allow the Force to flow through you. Feel everything around and within you. Feel the freedom the Force gives you as your old limits melt away." He said before he threw the balls up in the air.

Lincoln opened his eyes to see that the balls were moving incredibly slowly. No. They weren't moving slowly. The Force was making him move faster. It was in the millisecond it took to realize that that the first ball had lowed to where his hand was. He then began moving his hands as he caught each one of the orbs.

"Good." Kanan said as he pulled the orbs back to his hand before saying "Again."

Lincoln repeated the process multiple times, becoming a little faster each time, several times even catching every one of the balls with one hand. Eventually, after the repetition of the exercise, the Phantom arrived above the atmosphere of Bakura.

"Time to go in for the landing." Kanan said before he and Lincoln sat down and flew in to the clouds of the mountain covered planet before they flew to the coordinates given to them by their pirate contact.

Upon exiting the Phantom, Lincoln and Kanan were met by a Weequay wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, a pair of green goggles, and a leather hat.

"My friends! How good it is to see you again!" The Weequay, Hondo said before Lincoln met him with a forearm grab.

"Good to see you too, Hondo." Lincoln said.

"So, where's this transport you were talking about?" Kanan asked before Hondo handed him a scope which he used to see the transport coming towards them with four troopers on Speederbikes on either side.

"The Empire laxed their security here after tremor season. It should be little issue to eliminate them and take the cargo from the. Especially for a Jedi." Hondo said.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked, not sure how the Weequay had figured him out.

"Do not insult me, Kanan. Many of my best friends were Jedi. Plus, even deconstructed, I can recognize a Lightsaber when I see one." Hondo said. "Why do you think, I'm so open to helping you?" He retorically asked.

"Well, it's good to know that we still have friends out there." Kanan said as he reconnected his Lightsaber.

"Okay. Here they come." Lincoln said as the transport came closer. Lincoln then used the Force to push a nearby boulder down in front of the transport, causing one of the Speederbikes to crash. Kanan then jumped down as he egnited his Lightsaber and cut in to transport as Lincoln and Hondo both shot the rest of the troopers before climbing down the cliff side as Kanan stepped off the transport after dropping the cargo container.

"Ah. I forgot how impressive it is to watch a Jedi work." Hondo said as the three of them went to to the container.

"Remember Hondo, you only get your thirty if it's here." Lincoln said as they began looking through the crates to find building materials, weapons, and energy packs before Lincoln came to a box that had several small damaged droids. 'I could probably get one of these little guys working.' He thought before finally coming to a small crate at the back of the container. "Pay dirt." He said as Kanan came up next to him to see what it was so happy about.

"Is that..." Kanan began to ask.

"Yup." Lincoln answered without Kanan having to finish.

"She's gonna be real happy about this." Kanan said.

"That's the idea." Lincoln replied before the two of them heard the sound of a ship and went outside and saw Hondo's ship lowering down.

"There she is." Hondo said before turning to the two Jedi. "If one of you would be so kind as to help me load my fee on to my ship." He said as Lincoln began helping him unload crates and Kanan went to get the Phantom.

Several minutes later, Lincoln and Hondo finished loaded the pirate's share on to his freighter as Kanan lowered the Phantom on to the cargo container.

"Well, Hondo. Thanks for the tip." Lincoln said.

"Anything for a friend. Especially if there is profit in it for Hondo." Hondo said before he and Lincoln shared another forearm grab. "Until our paths cross again." He said before Lincoln repeated after him and the two went to their respective ships, Lincoln and Kanan being sure to push the transport in to the magma below.

"Only thirty percent? Are you getting soft in your old age?" A voice, clearly belonging to a woman in her twenties asked.

"You know I am only soft when it come to young Jedi." Hondo responded.

Just then, a Tholothian wearing a long red coat which she then adjusted in hiding the three Lightsabers hidden within, one with a grey hilt and a circular emitter, one mostly black with a slanted emitter, and one wood covered and T- shaped before saying. "Oh believe me. I know."

Some time later Lincoln and Kanan arrived at the Ghost and moved the container.

"So, how did your trip go?" Sabine asked as Lincoln and Kanan entered the cargo hold of the Ghost.

"Let me show you." Lincoln said as he opened the container and led her strait to the crate and opened it. As Sabine looked in, tears began to fill her eyes.

"This is... Beskar." Sabine said in disbelief as she tentatively stroked which her people had used for generations, feeling slightly ill that in Imperial symbol was on each of the bars.

"This stuff is too strong be used by the Empire and it belongs in the hands of your people." Lincoln said, knowing from his research how important this was to Sabine's people, the Mandalorians. Just then, Sabine threw her arms around Lincoln's neck, nearly making him fall off balance.

"Thank you so much." She said as Lincoln returned the hug.

"No problem." Lincoln said while Kanan watched with a smirk from outside the container.

(Back on Bakura)

Stroke of misfortune, when Lincoln and Kanan pushed the transport off the cliff, one of the troopers inside fell out and landed away from the magma river, allowing a squad of troopers in black armor to find his body and examine the killing wounds.

"Contact the Inquisitorias. It would appear, we have found the trail of that Jedi from Kessel." The lead trooper said before another of the four troopers behind him went off to follow the order.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well guys. There you go. Hopefully, this chapter gets more traction than the first. Next time, Lincoln will have his first meeting with an agent of the Dark Side. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Ch 3: Clash at the Spire

Chapter 3

Clash at the Spire

Okay, folks let's get going with the next chapter. But first, let's check out the reviews.

1049: Glad you liked it.

Ultra Revanite: It will and it was.

Guest 1: Certainly.

Guest 2: Well, she did show up in Rebels proper, so I could give her a bigger part.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

Lincoln walked alone in a cloudy black void before a pulsing sound was heard as the glow of a crimson Lightsaber illuminated the lined face of a tall man with red tattoos under his yellow eyes with black sclera.

Lincoln quickly pulled out his blaster and began shooting at the man only for him to deflect the blast away before leaping at Lincoln before he narrowly dodged the hit. The man then disappeared in a large mist befor an impossibly large replile came forth and roared before chomping down at the young Jedi.

"Lincoln!" Lucy shouted out the name of her brother as she bolted up in her bed, her heart pounding in her ears and her breath caught in her throat.

Just as Lucy managed to steady her breathing, she could hear crying from beneath her before she lowered the attic ladder and went in to Lisa and Lily's shared room.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It would appear that our youngest sibling has had a nightmare." Lisa deduced as Lucy picked up the crying baby.

"Inky. Inky," Lily cried.

"Oh. I see. You had a bad a bad dream about him too." Lucy said as she held her infant sister close to her.

"It would appear that our guilt over our brothers partially self imposed exile has caused issues with all of our rem cycles." Lisa observed while sitting at her computer.

Since Lincoln left the Loud House, Lisa had been trying to use Lincoln's tracking device to find him. But found that somehow, the tracker had shorted out just after he left and had yet to reactivate.

"We should have never gone along with that bad luck crap. We should have just told him we knew what he was doing and offered him your bunker until it blew over." Lucy said as she finally got Lily to settle down. "Now, he's gone and we have no way of knowing if he's even..." She began to say.

"Do not finish that thought. Lincoln has extensive survival training and he is quite clever. I'm sure he will be fine." Lisa said as Lucy put Lily back in her crib. For now, we should retire to bed." She suggested.

"You're right, Lisa." Lucy said, agreeing with both points made by her younger sister before bidding her good night and returning to the attic where reaching the top of the ladder, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

When Lucy turned to look at what she had thought she had seen, she found that there was nothing there. Though she could have sworn at the glance that she has seen an imposing long haired ghostly man clad in some strange robes standing in her room. She shook these thought away, reasoning that it was just her stress mixed with her lack of sleep making her see things.

(With Lincoln)

High in the clouds of a planet, Lincoln was doing a hand stand on the top turret of the Ghost as Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper watched.

"You know, I thought this Jedi training stuff would be a lot more impressive." Zeb commented.

"Well if you'd like, I can wave around something shiny for you." Lincoln joked, gaining a smirk from Zeb at the comeback.

"Alright. That's enough with the quips. Let's try a different exercise now." Kanan said before Lincoln returned to his feet and walked over to his Master who then placed his Lightsaber in the boy's hand.

"When do I get my own?" Lincoln asked as he looked over the traditional weapon of the Jedi.

"Having a Lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi." Kanan said.

"I know that. But isn't it tradition for a Padawan to make their own?" Lincoln asked, having studied that aspect of the Jedi from the Holocron.

"Sadly, it's not that simple anymore." Kanan said as he motioned for Lincoln to begin practicing.

Lincoln took several steps away from Kanan and entered in to a wide stance before activating the sapphire blade of the Lightsaber and pointed it down at an angle.

'Form VI.' Kanan noted with a raised brow as Lincoln began to move through the highly balanced sequences of Niman. In his studies, Lincoln was quick to determine that this form which hybridized the five forms created would be ideal for someone of his own forward thinking nature and Kanan couldn't help but agree with that conclusion.

"So, why is it 'not simple' to make a Lightsaber anymore?" Lincoln asked as he continued through the sequences of Form VI.

"In the past, we could just go to the planet Ilum to get the Kyber crystals used to power our Lightsabers. But a few years in to the Empire's reign, they started strip mining Ilum and put one of their largest blockades over it." Kanan explained.

"So, there's nowhere to get them." Lincoln concluded sadly as he deactivated his Master's Lightsaber.

"Not exactly. Historically, there are other places to find Kyber crystals and even other types of crystals that could power a saber. But when the Order fell, records were wiped to ensure the security of the locations. I learned what they were called but never where to find them or the other Kyber deposits." Kanan said as Lincoln handed him back the saber.

"Then we need to keep our ears open for rumors about the deposits or shipments from Ilum." Lincoln said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kanan said with a nod before all of their coma began beeping.

"Boys. You might want to get down here." Hera said from over the coms.

"We're on our way way." Kanan said as all of them went in to the galley of the Ghost to meet Hera and Sabine.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked as he walked up next to Sabine.

"Something that will probably be very interesting to the two of you." Sabine told Lincoln and Kanan before she turned the Holonet on.

"This is senator in exile Gal Travis. Here to tell you more information that the Empire doesn't want you to hear." A voice said before the image of woman with green clad in orange prisoner garb. "Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, one of the greatest protectors of the Republic, is alive and is being held without trial by the Empire. It is my position that she should be given a fair trial rather than be subjected to this unfair incarceration." The man said before Sabine cut off the transmition.

"Master Luminara is alive?" Kanan asked in shock.

"Did you know her?" Hera asked.

"I met her a couple times during my training. She powerful and very wise. We could definitely use her help against the Empire." Kanan said.

"Well, this is gonna be a tough one." Sabine said as she brought up a hologram of the prison where Luminara was being held. "This is the Spire. It was used to hold Jedi and... someone else during the Clone Wars. It's all but impossible to break in or out." She said.

"Key phrase there being 'all but'." Zeb commented, gaining a nod from Lincoln.

"Zeb's right. Everything has a weakness. The key is know just where to look." Lincoln said, as he pointed to a balcony opposite a set of mountains. "We can approach in the Phantom, extract Master Unduli and get out with, hopefully none of the Bucketheads any the wiser." He said.

"Sound plan. But what happens if we are found out?" Zeb asked.

"That's where you and Sabine come in." Lincoln said before pointing to the cell block. "Master Unduli is being held here, a level below the power center and two below the docks. We blow the power and the lifts then each group only has to fight their way through a floor and a half of troopers. Then it's just a matter of Chopper flying the Phantom back up to the Ghost and Hera flying in to pick us up." He said.

"Vomp bwa bwa bwa?" Chopped asked.

"Chop's got a point. How are you going to hack doors without him?" Hera asked as Lincoln and Sabine looked to each other with a shared smirk and nod.

Within a minute, Lincoln exited the galley and walked back in with a small blue probe droid that was painted white on the edge of the top and the two lines between its two red eyes.

"An ID-6 probe." Hera noted.

"I call him 'Sixer'. Sabine and I built and modded him with some the parts we got on that job with Hondo a while back." Lincoln explained as the droid joyfully beeped in greeting.

"It's good to meet you too, Sixer." Hera said with a nod to the the probe droid. "Alright. I'll lay in the corse. Everyone else, go get ready. We've got a Jedi Master to save." She said as the rest of the Ghost crew nodded and went to get ready. All except for Lincoln and Kanan.

"Beep bwoop?" Sixer asked as he floated next to him.

"I don't know, Sixer. Something just feels... off." Lincoln said while looking down.

"It's a disturbance in the Force. I can feel it too." Kanan said as Lincoln looked to him.

"What do you think is causing it?" The young Padawan asked.

"I don't know. But we have to be careful. We can't let our guard down for a second on this one." Kanan said, gaining a nod from his apprentice who then began to prepare his weapons for the mission.

A short while later, the ground team of the Ghost crew had gathered in to the Phantom as the Ghost entered the atmosphere of Styron Prime before the Phantom separated from the Ghost and Sabine flew it through the mountains as Chopper logged the flight in case he needed to fly back to the Ghost in the opposite direction.

"Alright. Let's get this done." Kanan said as he jumped down to the to the balcony where two Stormtroopers were standing guard. He then called upon the power granted to him by the Force to relieve them of their weapons before he pulled them to him and slam their heads together, knocking them out.

"Good job." Lincoln said as he jumped down next to his Master before turning his head to his right shoulder where Sixer floated up from the small docking pack that Lincoln was now wearing. "Alright, Sixer. You're up." He said as the probe droid floated down to the lock of the door as a hacking device lowered from his left side and he opened the door.

"Alright, guys. Stick to the plan and be careful." Kanan said as they moved for the lift and planted a charge at its base before entering.

"Sixer, you stick with Sabine. She and Zeb might need your help." Lincoln said as Sixer floated over to and rested on Sabine's shoulder and the lift game to a stop at the cell prison level.

The two Jedi made their way through the halls of the prison level, strangely finding their way to cell where Luminara was supposed to be with no issue to see only two Stormtroopers.

"The Jedi's cell is two levels down." Kanan said as he waved his hand softly and both troopers looked up.

"Come on. The Jedi's cell is two levels down." One of the troopers said as they both left.

"You have to teach me that." Lincoln said as the two came out from behind the corner.

"Just don't use it to cheat at cards." Kanan joked.

"No promises." Lincoln joked back as the two of them opened the door of the cell to find Luminara. But instantly, the two were able to tell something was wrong as they approached.

The two Jedi then watched a Luminara stood up, Lincoln's hand lowering to his blaster as she walked up and inside a windowed coffin and merging with a dried out corpse.

'That was weird even by our standards.' Lincoln thought as he unclipped his blaster as he and Kanan both sensed something behind them and turned with their weapons drawn to see the man from Lucy's nightmare. "I'm gonna guess this isn't your average Imperial thug." Lincoln said with his blaster trained on their foe.

"I've heard rumors of people like this guy. Inquisitors. The Empire's Jedi hunters." Kanan said as he sparked up his Lightsaber as the tall man ignited the crimson blade of his own Lightsaber, the hilt of which had a bladed hand guard.

"Ah good. Then I can dispense with the tedious introductions." The Inquisitor said as he quickly moved in to attack Kanan, forcing the Jedi to move back as he blocked the assault of the agent of the Empire. "Hm. It seems that you trained under Master Billaba." He notes as Kanan's eyes widened. "Her particular use of Soresu is unmistakable." He said before he felt something pushing him and and turned to Lincoln while kicking Kanan in to the wall of the cell. "Did you really think that would work?" He asked.

"No, but it kept you from looking down." Lincoln said as he struggled to keep the tall warrior from moving as a cryoban grenade he had rolled under him went off, freezing the dark warrior's legs to the ground. "Come on!" He shouted as he and Kanan ran out of the cell, Lincoln throwing an adhesive grenade to block the door.

"We have to keep moving. That's not going to hold him for long." Kanan said as Lincoln signaled for Sabine to blow the charges.

"What happened?" Zeb asked as she and Sabine met up with the two Jedi on the agreed location.

"It was a trap. Luminara's long gone." Lincoln said as they ran out on to the landing pad only to be met by a group of troopers including four black clad ones, three of whom were holding staves and one with a metal sword, all of which were airing with purple electricity.

Without a word, Lincoln, Sabine, and Sixer began shooting at the troopers as Kanan and Zeb ran for the black troopers.

As the two older members of the group reached the melee combatants, Lincoln and Sabine managed to find cover while shooting down several of the Stormtroopers.

"They're gonna need some help if we want to make a quick escape. Cover me!" Lincoln said.

"You got it." Sabine replied to the young Jedi as he jumped out from behind the cover and ran towards the trooper holding the sword and called upon the Force to deliver a concentrated push to their knee, snapping it and causing the trooper to cry out in pain as they dropped their weapon which Lincoln then caught midair and used to block a hit from one of the staff wielding troopers before he could hit Zeb in the back of the head.

The battle continued with Lincoln, Kanan, and Zeb holding off off the black clad troopers fairly well until the door of the landing pad opened once more as the Inquisitor walked out, igniting a second blade of his Lightsaber before the hand guard of it folded out in to a ring which began spinning on the hilt.

'Okay. That's a bit excessive.' Lincoln thought as he, Kanan and Zeb readied themselves while the Inquisitor stalked towards them.

Just then, the Ghost came in guns blazing, forcing the Inquisitor and the black clad troopers back long enough for Lincoln and Kanan to jump up to the boarding ramp and use the Force to pull Sabine and Zeb up to them. Just as they were about to turn and run up the ramp, Lincoln caught site of the Inquisitor's Lightsaber flew towards them. Acting as quickly as he could, Lincoln spear threw the sword in to the path of the spinning weapons, knocking it off coarse as the group ran back in to the ship and made their escape while the Inquisitor called his saber back to his hand began to walk away, passing the black clad troopers and decapitated the one Lincoln had injured for his failure.

"Is everyone alright?" Kanan asked as everyone was catching their breath.

"Yeah. I think we're all fine." Zeb confirmed.

"Good. I'm gonna go tell Hera what happened and try to find somewhere for us to lie low for a while." Kanan said before leaving the rest of the group to head for the cockpit.

A short time later, Lincoln was going through his post mission routine of cleaning his blaster, his thoughts still heavily focused on the day's battle.

'I could barely hold him back.' Lincoln thought before he looked up to see Sabine holding two things. A med kit and her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked as the Mandalorian girl sat down and took off the top half of her armor, revealing the black sports bra underneath and her wounded shoulder next to it.

"It's a straight through. Nothing to worry about." Sabine said as she injected herself with a healing stim and placed a small patch of the front of her shoulder. She was about to grab another patch to put on her back when Lincoln grabbed one from the pack.

"Let me." He said as he gently placed patch on Sabine's bare shoulder, her wound only cementing what he had already been thinking. There were far more enemies he would have to face than just the one Inquisitor. Some would be even more powerful. He needed more power. Not for his own sake. But to protect his new found family and all those who found themselves under the boot of the Empire.

As if this thought from Lincoln acted as beacon, an ancient golden light began to glow brightly as the roar from a massive beast echoed through the cave it was in and through sands of a desert planet.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Lincoln goes to the exact planet you think I just set up. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Ch 4: Trial of Strength

Chapter 4

Trial of Strength

Okay, guys. The love for this one is starting to pick up. So let's keep going. But first let's check out the reviews.

SaurusRock625: Yeah. That bugged me too. But it's a good way of showing the brutality of the Empire.

Engineer1869: That all depend on her Master. And I think I picked a good one.

OmegaDelta: I have a plan for her. That is not it.

1049: Thanks.

Emirhan Marngoz: I do entend to start the next chapter for that soon.

ssnoah4: He is a full blood Loud.

Ultra Revanite: Well, wait no longer.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Lucy walked alone through a park in Royal Woods, now wearing a long hooded coat over her regular outfit to fight back the chills of the Michigan winter.

Her dreams of her brother had not ceased since the one she had of the black armored warrior and the Dragon attacking Lincoln. Though her other dreams had been far less distressing and showing Lincoln standing tall with his clothes in tatters holding a curved dark grey hilt that had black leather on four points meant for his fingers and one point in the back meant for his palm, a black switch on the left side and a leather strip flowing from the bottom next to a ring as he walked away from the Dragon from Lucy's first nightmare. Another showed Lincoln clad in a black suit and a brown leather jacket standing on top of a black ship with a large long hexagonal point on the right and two slightly smaller versions on the left. The final Dream was of Lucy herself standing with her brother and looking in to her own hand to see a black hilt with white lines, Bat wing design going around the back and partially over the lines, a silver button, four spike around the circumference of the top, and a ring at the bottom.

"What does it all mean?" Lucy asked herself for probably the hundredth time when suddenly, she felt a strange sensation on the back of her neck and turned around to see white Bat that seemed to be looking past her raven hair and in to her violet eyes.

Lucy couldn't tell why. But something was compelling her to follow the Bat. She began running as fast as she could to keep up with the small creature and ran at a sprinting speed for well beyond the limits she knew herself to have before she eventually found herself arriving at the entrance to a cave and she could feel as if something was pulling her inside. This feeling gave her comfort, almost as if following it, would heal the pain she had been feeling from the loss of her brother. Lucy decided to trust this feeling and enter the cave.

(With Lincoln)

The young Jedi sat down on the ramp of Ghost looking up at the twin moons of the desert planet of Tatooine as the rest of the Ghost crew got some much needed rest. Due to Hera's contacts, the crew was more than aware that for whatever reason, the Empire rarely if ever traveled to this world. Making the port of Anchorhead the ideal place for them to lye low while trying to calculate their next move. As Lincoln continued to look up at the moons, his mind still firmly on his need for more knowledge and power, he suddenly felt the call of the Force and looked down to see a white Bat. Lincoln instantly knew what this was. In his studies of what Jedi lore was on the Holocron, he had heard of the Force manifesting spirits before Jedi that often took the shape of an animal from their homeland to guide them in times of need. He then stood up to follow the spirit only for it to point its wing at his blaster and shake its head. Understanding the meaning Lincoln unclipped his weapon belt and walked it back inside before leaving a message for Kanan and the others and leaving the ship.

As Lincoln reached the bottom of the ramp, he heard a familiar beeping and turned around to see Sixer.

"Sorry, pal. I gotta do this one on my own." Lincoln said as Sixer lowered in sadness before Lincoln patted him. "Don't worry, Sixer. I should be back by tomorrow." Lincoln said as he began following the Bat.

The path the the Bat led, Lincoln to jump through the rooftops of the port city before coming to the wall of it and climbing up exposed pipes and wires before jumping down to the open desert of the planet.

Upon landing, Lincoln found the bat circling around a wild Dewback, a green reptilian creature native to Tatooine that were used as mounts by those who made the desert world their home. Lincoln then walked to the beast and jumped on its back as the Bat began flying through the desert with Lincoln close behind on the Dewback.

(Back on the Ghost)

Kanan walked in to the galley of the Ghost, to find and note left by Lincoln telling him about what he saw and that he would be back soon. Just then, Hera walked in to find him holding the note and Lincoln's weapon belt sitting on the table.

"What's going on?" Hera asked as she walked up to Kanan.

"Lincoln had a vision and he went out on his own last night." Kanan explained as he handed the note to the Twi'lek.

"We have to go after him." Hera said as she picked up her com and prepared to wake up Sabine and Zeb.

"No. He has to do this alone." Kanan said as Hera turned back to him in shock.

"On his own? Kanan, he's a teenage boy with no weapons on a desert planet where one of the main professions is hunting down hordes of marauders!" Hera exclaimed in worry for her charge.

"Hera, Lincoln may be unarmed but he has the Force on his side and it is stronger with him than most of the Knights I knew in my training. I have faith that he'll be fine." Kanan said, sensing no comfort in the woman from his words. "Fine. If he's not back by suns down, we'll go looking for him." He said, gaining a nod from Hera.

"Fine. We go looking the second the suns go down." Hera said firmly.

"Of coarse." Kanan said before Hera walked out of the galley.

(Back with Lincoln)

Lincoln rode through the night on the back of the Dewback while following the white Bat while calling upon the Force to keep away the issues of the cold of the desert night, the scorching heat of the twin suns, or the need to rest his body. Suddenly and without warning, the Dewback stopped and lowered down while the Bat kept flying. Though at a slower pace so Lincoln would be able to catch up.

"I guess this is where your part in the trip ends." Lincoln said to the Dewback before patting it on the nose and turning to runn after the Bat.

Lincoln continued to run for a solid hour on the trail of the Force spirit until he finally came to end of his journey as the Bat came to land on the top of a large cave.

"There is something I have to find in there?" Lincoln asked, gaining a nod from the Bat. "I sense something. Something that I can't reach. Something I have to fight." He reasoned as the Bat nodded once more. "I'm ready." He said as he walked in to the cave and walked for what seemed like a mile until he finally saw what he was being led to. A Holocron that glowed gold and sat on a pedestal.

**"Here begins the trial of strength. Show you may face your foes with unwavering courage to gain my knowledge." **The voice of a woman said to Lincoln. **"You may leave now if you do not feel yourself ready." **She said only for Lincoln to shake his head.

"I'm not afraid of your test. If this will allow the power to protect everyone, I will face whatever I must." Lincoln said as he readied himself.

**"Very well. Then let the trial begin." **The woman's voice said before Lincoln saw two eyes open from behind the pedestal and the ground began to shake as the creature they belonged to began to come forwar."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lincoln said, taking a step back as his foe stepped in to the light of the Holocron to reveal the face of a giant reptile, known to the natives of Tatooine as a Krayt Dragon. "Oh, that's not good." Lincoln said as the Dragon slammed it's front leg down on his position only for him to roll out of the way.

As soon as Lincoln got back on to his feet, he called out to the Force and pulled a large bolder up before throwing it at the Krayt Dragon only for the beast to catch it in its mouth before stabbing down at Lincoln with its claws. Lincoln then jumped on to the back of the Krayt Dragon's claw, so transfixed on his battle, he didn't notice a certain figure beginning to appear in the cave. Lincoln ran up the Krayt Dragon's arm, calling on the Force to boost his strength and speed so that when he punched the beast in the face, it was actually knocked in to the wall of the. He then preformed a superhero landing, while panting from her exertion. Then it happened, something caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see...

"Lucy?" He asked in shock at the sight of his black clad sister.

"L-Lincoln." Lucy said with a smile as tears flowed from behind her long bangs. Suddenly, the Krayt Dragon burst forward and grabbed Lincoln in it's teeth chomping on to his right side as Lincoln cried out in pain, calling on all his strength to hold back the teeth of the beast and to simply stay conscious.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard something through his cries of pain. He then looked down at Lucy who was frantically calling out to him and then, he felt his power return, greater than ever and his pain begin to numb, as if Lucy herself was feeding power to him.

Lincoln then let out a loud battle cry as a blast of concussive energy erupted from his body in a sphere, breaking the Krayt Dragon's jaw as it dropped him. Lincoln then stood up, the left side of his shirt and jacket in complete tatters as his arm hung limp and dripping blood. He then called forth on the Force once more and with another cry, pushed back the Krayt Dragon until it was under a stalactite which he then closed his eyes and pulled down, impaling and killing the mighty beast.

The burst of energy left the young Jedi's body as he fell to his knees.

"Lincoln!" Lucy called as she ran she ran to help her brother, only for her hand pass through him as she reached for him. "What?" She asked.

"You're not really here, Lucy and I'm not where you are." Lincoln was able to surmise.

"Very, perceptive, Lincoln Loud." A voice said before the two siblings looked to see a ghostly figure in Jedi robes that Lincoln was able to recognize thanks to Kanan's Holocron having a list of notible Jedi Knights and Masters from before the fall of the order.

"Qui Gon Jinn?" Lincoln asked. "But I don't understand. You died at the battle of Naboo." Lincoln said.

"Yes. But I learned how to maifest myself after death." Qui Gon explained to Lincoln.

"But why are you here?" Lincoln asked before the ghostly Jedi Master pointed towards Lucy.

"I am here to aid her." Qui Gon said as he took notice of Lincoln's arm and called upon the power of being one with the Force to heal the wounds in his arm.

Lincoln then stood up, feeling completely reenergized. "So, Lucy can feel the Force." Lincoln said with little surprise. In truth, from the moment he learned of the Force, he had suspicions that it had touched some of his sisters in some ways.

"Jedi? Force? What are talking about?" Lucy asked as Lincoln turned back to her.

"Lucy. This is going to be hard to believe. But I'm not on Earth right now." Lincoln began before giving her an abridged version of what had been happening to him since running away.

"So, you're some kind of mystical knight?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"I'm just learner. But I will become a Knight." Lincoln said to his sister as more of a promise than anything else. "Lucy. The path I've chosen to take is hard and dangerous. But I know you have the strength of spirit to walk it too." Lincoln said, knowing that if the Force was calling to her to be a Jedi, it was her choice to make.

"But... How can you trust me to be a... Jedi after what we did?" She asked, her guilt still eating away at her.

"Lucy. I'm not angry anymore. Especially not with you." Lincoln said as he knelt in front of his little sister.

"But all that bad luck crap and everything else we did to that just made you suffer." Lucy said, preparing to list off every time she or any of their sisters had seemingly punished Lincoln for existence.

"Lucy. I won't say there's not any anger left. But... It doesn't matter. Everything that happened led me to where I am and now I'm part of something bigger than I ever could have imagined." Lincoln said, radiating a strength and confidence that Lucy ha never seen from her brother before.

"Do you really think I can be like that too?" She asked, gaining a kind nod from the young Jedi. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll become a Jedi." She said.

"Then I'll be on my way to pick you up." Lincoln said.

"No." Qui Gon said as the two Louds turned to him. "The time of your reunion will come. But only when you find for Lucy what she aided you in obtaining." He said before pointing to the carcass of the fallen Krayt Dragon where he saw a glow. Lincoln reached out his hand and pulled with the Force to hold in his hand a spherical gem.

"This can power my Lightsaber, can't it?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Lucy's crystal will be of a different sort. When the Force guides you to it, that will be your time to come back together." Qui Gon said.

"So, we won't see each other until he finds some kind of crystal?" Lucy asked.

"No. The two of you share a powerful bond through the Force. Simply focus on one another and you should be able to speak to each other from even the greatest distances." Qui Gon explained.

"Okay." Lincoln said before turning back to Lucy. "I have to go now." He said as he called the golden Holocron to his hand.

"Okay. Be careful out there." Lucy said.

"I will. May the Force be with you." Lincoln said as Lucy and Qui Gon disappeared from his vision and he left the cave to find the Dewback running for him. He then hopped on the Dewback and began riding through the desert once more. As he did so, he was watched by an old man.

"Master, is that him?" The old man asked.

"Yes, Obi Wan. The time has come. Go to the farm begin training the boy." Qui Gon instructed.

"And what of the girl?" Obi Wan asked.

"Not to worry. I already have an old friend who shall aid her." Qui Gon said, gaining a nod from his fromer apprentice before fading away.

(Back at Anchorhead.)

"Beep bwoop beep." Sixer said to Sabine as the approached the gate of the port.

"I don't care what Kanan said. I'm going after Lincoln now. It's been too long." Sabine said as she reached the door.

"Where's your pass?" The door guard asked.

"Right here." She asked as she pointed her blaster to his face before he opened the door. Sabine then walked out of the doorway to see Lincoln riding towards her.

"Hey." Lincoln said as he jumped off the Dewback.

"What the hell happened?" Sabine asked in reference to Lincoln's destroyed clothes and the blood which still covered his right side.

"I got in a bit of a fight." Lincoln said before Sabine noticed what was in his hand.

"Lincoln. Did you fight a Krayt Dragon?" Sabine asked in shock.

"Yeah it was pretty tough too." Lincoln said while rubbing the back his head.

'He beat a Krayt Dragon. With no weapons. That. Is so hot.' Sabine thought. "I'd like to hear all about that." She said.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the ship. Then I'm gonna need a meal, a shower, and about twenty hours of sleep." Lincoln joked as he and Sabine made their way back to the Ghost. Once there he told the the crew about most of what happened, deciding to keep the part about Lucy and Qui Gon to himself.

After talking it over, Kanan had decided that since the gold Holocron had called to just Lincoln, he should be the one to open it alone. Though Lincoln had resolved not to open it until after he had completed his Lightsaber. Speaking of which.

(One week later)

The Ghost crew sans Lincoln were sitting in the galley waiting for Lincoln.

"It's been a whole week. What kind of Lightsaber could he possibly build with the junk we have around here?" Zeb asked.

"Well, I collected a few things over the years." Kanan said.

"I gave him the materials for his comfort grip and Chop dontated a power cell.

"And I gave him a bit of a Mandalorian touch for his saber." Sabine said as she held up half of one of the bescar bars, gaining 'wow' look from everyone else. Just then Lincoln came in, now weaing in a black flight suit, a brown jacket, a pair of steel toed boots, and black fingerless gloves, holding his Lightsaber which had a strip of leather from his old jacket.

"I thought I'd let you take a look at it first." Lincoln said before handing the saber to Kanan.

"You've done well in the construction. Go for it." Kanan said as he handed Lincoln back his Lightsaber. The white haired Jedi then held his weapon high and activated it with a screech to reveal a viridian blade as pride filled his eyes.

A short time later, Lincoln was sitting in the gunner seat of the Ghost while holding the Holocron and focused on the Force before the ancient device sparked to life before revealing a brown clad woman with a long Lightsaber hilt on her hip and her brown hair done in twin ponytails. The woman then spoke, revealing hers was the voice in the cave as she said "My name is Bastila Shan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

And there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before anyone asks, Lincoln's new gear is Galen Marek's from the Imperial Kashyyyk in Force Unleased. Next time, will most likely just be continued adventures for Lincoln as Lucy trains with Qui Gon. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Ch 5: Change in a trooper

Chapter 5

Change in a trooper

Okay. Time for the newest chapter. But first, on to the reviews.

SaurusRock625: Well, I wanted to give Lincoln a rare crystal for his saber.

1049: Soon.

OmegaDelta: You'll just have to wait and see.

sshoah4: At least two more are.

Gamelover41592: Lynn, not really. It just sometimes ends up that way with NSL AUs. Lori, yes.

And now... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Back on Earth, at the grounds of Royal Woods High, Luna sat a table while strumming a melancholic tune on her guitar, letting out regular sighs as she did so. Just then, a blonde girl with a blue streak dyed in her hair, clad in a white bullseye tshirt, a blue jean jacket, ripped burgundy pants, and black boots approached the rocker and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Lunes." The girl said.

"Hey, Sam." Luna answered back, finding at least some comfort in the company of her girlfriend.

"Still no word from your brother?" Sam asked, being able to tell the answer from Luna's disposition.

"Not a one. We've looked everywhere. But it's like Linc has disappeared in to thin air." Luna said while gripping her guitar so hard in her sorrow and rage, she she risked breaking it until she felt Sam's arms wrap around her.

"You'll find him, Luna. I know you will." Sam whispered in to Luna's ear as the rocker leaned back in to her embrace. "Hey. Isn't that your sister?" Sam asked as Luna looked up to see Lucy pushing several boxes with a hand truck.

"What's she up too?" Luna asked, noting how with the exception of school, Lucy would barely leave the attic. Curious as to what would have caused this to change, Luna stood up as she and Sam began to what they believed to be secretly follow the gothic Loud.

The two continued to follow Lucy for a half hour until finally, coming to the entrance to a cave.

"Um. Are you sure it's safe to follow her in there?" Sam asked. Of coarse Luna was well aware of the reason why she did.

"It's cool, Sam. I know that caves really freak you out." Luna said with an understanding tone. "I'll call you later. I just want to see what my sis is up to." She said before entering the cave.

Upon reaching a large chamber in the cave, Luna saw something that defied her belief. Lucy was standing in the center of the chamber with what seemed to be a ghost standing next to her as she closed her eyes and lifted some of Lynn's old exercise gear out of the boxes with her mind.

"You are doing well." The ghost said to her as she moved each spot in to the beat position given the size of the chamber of the cave.

"Thank you, Master Qui Gon." Lucy said while looking up at the ghost.

"You should preform some physical exercises." Qui Gon said before looking past Lucy and over to Luna. "You should speak with her as well." He said as Lucy nodded before turning to face Luna as Qui Gon faded.

"What the hell is going on?" Luna asked as her gothic sister approached her.

"It's a bit of a story. But the important part... is that Lincoln needs my help." Lucy said as Luna's eyes widened.

"Tell me everything." Luna said without a moment as Lucy grabbed two of the boxes and began to tell the story of of how she had begun following their brother down the path to becoming a Jedi.

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln was moving through a series of storage crates.

"Spector 2 to Spector 6. What's your status?" Hera asked over the coms.

"Spector 7 and I are above the hauler. Fulcrum's intel was right on the credits. The weapons in here could give some serious help to the cause." Lincoln said.

"Alright. Try to obtain the cargo without any fuss." Hera instructed.

"Will do. Spector 6 out." Lincoln said as he cut communications.

(On the Ghost)

"I don't like this. Me or Kanan should have gone with them." Sabine said with a nervous tone.

"It's okay. I get nervous when I'm not with Kanan on a job." Hera said as Sabine's face began to burn red.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sabine asked, trying to deny what the Twi'Lek was insinuating.

"Sabine, I'm not blind. I see how look at Lincoln and how much time you spend with him." Hera said with a kind smile, gaining a sigh from the Mandalorian girl.

"That obvious, huh?" Sabine asked.

"About as obvious as his attraction to you." Hera said with a smirk.

"Wait. You think he's in to me?" Sabine asked. But her excitement at the prospect quickly faded when she remembered something. "It doesn't matter. Jedi aren't aloud to love." She said.

"And yet, I'm with Kanan and according to him, a lot of Jedi dissagreed with that rule." Hera pointed out. "Look. My advice, go for it. You never know what tomorrow brings. So be happy while you can." He said as a thoughtful look cane to Sabine's face.

(Back with Lincoln)

The young Jedi covertly moved to the Imperial cargo freighter and reached out with the Force to make sure no one was on board. He then waited for the Stormtroopers to begin walking away before he slipped around the corner and in to the ship. However, as he got in, one of the Troopers looked up before turning around and walking to the ship.

"Alright, Sixer. Time to see if those flight lessons from Hera have payed off." Lincoln said as he started the ship and began to take off. "Alright, now let's..." He began only to notice the trooper that had followed him on the security cam. "Punch in the Hyperspace coordinates, I'll handle our stowaway." He said before unclipping his Lightsaber from the inside of his jacket and began walking back in to the cargo hold.

Upon entering the hold, Lincoln was quickly fired upon by the Stormtrooper, only for him to quickly deflect the blast, back to the trooper, knocking his gun out of his hand. The trooper responded by throwing down a smoke grenade before Lincoln took out his blaster shot where the gun had landed only to be tackled from behind by the trooper and drop both his weapons.

Once Lincoln was down, the trooper pulled out a large cylindrical pistol. Lincoln responded, by kicking the pistol from the troopers hand before kicking up on to his feet, knocking the trooper's helmet off in the process, to show the face of a bearded black haired man in his early twenties. The trooper then rolled to his feet as he and Lincoln both exchanged several punches and kicks before suddenly being caught off balance by a shaking of the ship.

"What are they doing? I told them to use a tractor beam." The trooper said as a squad of TIE Fighters shot at the ship.

"Sixer, get us out of here!" Lincoln called as the ship prepared to jump. However, just as it did, one of the TIEs got off a lucky shot and hit the ship's engine, the hit caused another shake that threw both Lincoln and the trooper in to a wall, knocking them out.

(Back on the Ghost)

"Beep dwoop deet." Sixer said over the coms.

"What do you mean, you're losing control?" Sabine asked in a panic.

"Boop beep beep!" Sixer explained.

"You won't be able to make it back here with a busted engine. Drop out of Hyperspace before..." Hera was saying before a loud boom was heard. "Sixer? Sixer!" She exclaimed before the com cut off. "Chopper, scan the rout they were taking and find every possible world they could have possibly crashed on! Sabine, get Kanan!" She said as Sabine ran out of the cockpit.

"Kanan!" Sabine called as she slammed her fist on the door of Kanan's room before the Jedi opened it. "The cargo ship Lincoln stole got shot down and we lost contact with him and Sixer!" She said in a panic before Kanan put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I can sense he's still alive. We'll find him." Kanan reassured the Mandalorian girl before the two of them went back to the cockpit.

(Back with Lincoln)

"Beeoop? Beeoop?" Sixer asked as Lincoln woke up to see the droid floating above him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay, pal." Lincoln said before patting Sixer on the top. He then looked to see that they were at an angle, the ship was in half and their was a lava flow coming from a nearby mountain.

"Oh kriff." Lincoln said as he got up and called the weapons to him and readied to leave before looking over to the unconscious trooper and feeling something through the Force. Just then, the ship began to turn and Lincoln started running while calling upon the Force to pick up the trooper and four of the crates in he had come for before throwing them out and jumping out himself as the ship fell in to the lava below. "That was close." He said before walking to the crates

"Stop right there. The trooper said from behind the young Jedi.

"How do you plan on making me stop without this." Lincoln said as he held up the trooper's sidearm.

"My Briar Pistol! Give it back!" The trooper demanded as Lincoln heard something.

"Move!" Lincoln called as he pushed the trooper back with the Force as the ground beneath him exploded as a large Scorpion-like creature came up from the ground. In response, Lincoln quickly forward with his Lightsaber and jumped up to cut off the creature's tail and stab it in the head. "Get up. More are coming." He said as he helped the trooper to his feet as seven more Scorpions rose up and Lincoln held up the Briar Pistol. "Promise not to shoot me?" He asked as the trooper nodded and took the gun before the two stood back to back.

Lincoln rand forward while twirling his DH-23 in his hand, shooting one of the creatures in the head, before sliding under a second one, quickly deactivating his saber, igniting it in the creature's heart, and deactivating it again only to reactivate it and slice a third creature's head clean off. He then looked back to see that the Stormtrooper had already downed once of the creatures and kicked off of a rock wall to shoot another in the head before another rose up on its back legs only for him to shoot with a charged blast only for another one to tackle him to the ground. Lincoln then picked the creature up with the Force and pulled it toward him before cutting it vertically in half.

As the fight concluded, Lincoln ran over to the trooper to see him holding his side. "Here. Let me see." He said as he looked at where the trooper was hit to see a hole in his armor. "Hold on a second." He said before running to a crate and pulling out one of the med kits inside.

"You were stealing medical supplies?" The trooper asked, having assumed it was weapons that Lincoln was taking.

"Also food and clothes. The Empire displaces a lot of people. They can't always get what they need." Lincoln explained as he took off the upper parts of the trooper's armor and put on a Bacta patch.

"Yeah. They do." The trooper said before Noticing the weapon Lincoln had set down. "A Lightsaber? Are you a Jedi?" He asked.

"I hope to be. Yes. Is that a problem?" Lincoln asked, knowing the lies told by the Empire about the Jedi made most people distrust them.

"No. My father told me what really happened. How the Jedi were betrayed by the Empire and set up for a crime they didn't commit. That's the story I beleave." The trooper said with a nod to Lincoln.

"What's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Kyle. Kyle Katarn." The trooper said as Lincoln got up and went to another crate.

"Well, Kyle. My name's Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself before throwing a light beige shirt to Kyle. "Come on. We need get moving before more of those Sher Kar come. Next time they might not just be adolescents." Said as he helped Kyle up and activated the antigrav on the crates.

"Here. Let me push a couple." Kyle offered.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked in concern for the man's injury.

"I should be good enough to push some weightless crates." Kyle said with a smile as the two of them began walking.

"So..." Lincoln began after two had been walking for a good distance. "You seem like a good enough guy. Why join the Empire?" He asked.

"Well, my story's actually a pretty common one. I grew up poor always wanted to get out and see the galaxy. So I decided to enlist in the Navy and leave once I had enough credits to buy my own ship." Kyle explained. "Thankfully, I only ended up security details and never had to do any of the jobs that forced me to do anything I dissagreed with." He said.

"Maybe. But with how the Empire is, you have to assume it's only a matter of time before your forced in to a place you don't want to go to." Lincoln said.

"Hmm. You sound like this smuggler I met a few weeks back." Kyle said. "She was doing pretty much the same thing as you. Taking meds to some people who had been suffering from a plague. I ended up helper escape and making sure the footage and inventory for that day disappeared. She offered me a place with her. Honestly, I wanted to say yes. But it felt like something was telling I still had one thing to do before I did." He said.

'That sounds like the Force was guiding him.' Lincoln thought as they two of them reached the top of the ridge they were climbing and saw a small station.

"That looks like an Imperial station." Kyle said.

"Then you'll have to go in the front door and see if you can get us a shuttle. I'll sneak in above so I can knock out the crew if they won't give us one." Lincoln said.

"You seem really quick to trust me not to turn you in." Kyle notes.

"You could have shot me when I brought you the med kit or at any point during the climb. Plus... I sense something about you, Kyle. I know I can trust you." Lincoln said before he connected his crates to Kyle's as they split up, Kyle walking on the path to the station and Lincoln making his way to break in to the vents.

As Kyle approached the door to put in his Imperial code, three auto guns came out of the walls.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A voice asked over the intercom as Kyle put his hands up.

"Wait! I'm a Stormtrooper! My ship crashed and I need assistance." Kyle said.

"Where's your squad?" The man over the intercom asked.

"All dead." Kyle lied.

"Put in your code." The man said as Kyle followed the instruction and the door opened.

"As Kyle entered the building, expecting to see a small team of scientists and some troopers, he instead saw a bald man with a burned face, and cybernetics over the left side of his body who was looking at a computer terminal.

"Welcome, trooper. I am dr Velcos." The man introduced himself.

"Let's cut to the chase, doc. I need your shuttle." Kyle said.

"I'm afraid I don't have a shuttle. One only comes every three months with supplies and inspections of my weapons." Velcos said.

"Oh. What kind of weapons do you make?" Kyle asked.

"Well, sad to say until recently, my weapons have been less than successful. But that will all chance with this." Velcos said as he raised a table from the ground to show a large bulky black rifle. He then pressed a button to show another of the Sher Kar before he motioned for Kyle to pick up the rifle.

Kyle hesitantly picked up the weapon and pointed it at the Sher Kar before pulling the trigger and watching in hidden horror and disgust as the creature began to scream in pain as it was slowly liquified.

"By the Force." Lincoln whispered from the vents as he saw the horrific site. He then slowly began to open the vent cover before quietly dropping down only for he and Sixer to be caught in a Ray Shield.

"Scavenger scum." Velcos said in assumption. "Taspir is filled with them." He said before looking over to Kyle. "Just as well. I've been wanting to try this out on a sentient for some time." He said as he took the rifle and took aim at Lincoln. However, just as his finger touched the trigger, a loud 'NO' was heard before Velcos was thrown in to a wall by Kyle, much to his own shock, Force pushing him and causing him to hit the controls for the Ray Shield as he did, freeing Lincoln and Sixer. Velcos then dove for the rifle only to be shot in the head by Sixer.

"Kyle." Lincoln said as he ran up to the shocked man. "Kyle. Look a me. I saw what you did and I understand that you're shocked. But we have to focus. We can't let the Empire find these guns. We have to wipe these computers and and destroy the rifles." He said, gaining a nod from Kyle.

"Dleet beep beep." Sixer said.

"A ship?" Lincoln asked as he ran up to the console to see the ship that Lucy had described in her vision. "Looks like a prototype the Empire doesn't know about. Just like the guns. It's equipped with a cloaking device, above the line sensors, and state of the art weapons including... oh hell yes!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Three birds with one stone. We can take this place and the guns out and get out of here all at once. Let's go!" Lincoln said before he led Kyle and Sixer to the hanger. "It's beautiful." Lincoln said as he looked at the ship before Sixer nudged him and he nodded and they loaded the crates in to the ship and took off before turning around and hovering while taking aim at the three supports keeping the station up. Just then the front two parts of the ship began to spark up as a double zigzag pattern of lighting began to form before a large electrical blast blasted through the shields and the supports, causing the lab to fall in to the lava.

"What. The. Hell was that?" Kyle asked.

"The Galaxy at large doesn't have a name for it. But my people theorized about it for years. We call it a 'Tesla Canon.' Lincoln said with a smile at having taken away this piece of the Empire's shadow which also gave him an idea for the name of his new ship.

(On the Ghost)

The Ghost had just come out of Hyperspace just above Taspir, the crew growing ever more concerned about Lincoln after four previous attempts at finding him.

"Okay, time to go." Sabine said as she and Kanan said ready in the Phantom."

"Hold on, Sabine. I'm picking up a ship on the radar. We shouldn't separate until they leave." Hera said, getting an audible groan from the Mandalorian. Just then, a beep came over the main com from the other ship which Hera then answers.

"Rogue Shadow to Ghost. You here me?" Lincoln asked over the coms as Sabine practically tackled the com button on the Phantom.

"Lincoln! You're okay!" Sabine exclaimed as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Good to here you too Sabine. Now, let's get the supplies I managed to save to the refugee camp." Lincoln said.

"Undestood. We'll see you there." Hera said before both ships jumped to Hyperspace.

A couple hours later, the Rouge Shadow and the Ghost both landed near the camp as Sabine ran out of the Ghost like a Munich out of Hell and almost knocked Lincoln over as she grabbed on to him as he and Kyle stepped out.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Kanan asked as he walked up to the Padawan who was still locked in Sabine's embrace.

"I'm fine. But I only managed to get four crates." Lincoln said.

"That's fine. Your safety is more important to us than the mission." Hera said as she walked up next to Kanan.

"Come on. We'lol unload what we can and you can tell us what happened.

A short time later, Lincoln had finished everyone what happened and he, Sabine, Kanan, and Hera were standing with Kyle at one of the landing platforms.

"We really don't mind, Kyle. You can come with us." Hera offered.

"Thanks, Hera. But I'm being told to go home. To follow my own path." Kyle said.

"Kyle's right. If the Force is telling him to walk his own path. We can't stop him." Kanan said.

"Well, either way. If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to call." Lincoln said as he offered his hand.

"Same to you, Lincoln." Kyle said as the two of them shared a forearm grab and a may the Force be with you before the the group parted from Kyle before a thin ship with two large engines on the back flew over them and over to where Kyle was.

"So, Lincoln. Are you planning on keeping the Rouge Shadow?" Hera asked.

"I've named it. It's mine, I'm keeping it." Lincoln said, gaining smiles and eye rolls from the other three.

"I don't suppose you need a copilot." Sabine said in a clear offer.

"Won't say no to it. But I like the outer paint job." Lincoln said.

"Fine. But I'm going ham on the interior." Sabine said as they separated from Hera and Kanan and went to their new ship for some rest. "Lincoln." She said to get his attention. "When that cargo ship went down, I was really worried." She said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." Lincoln said.

"It wasn't just about you. I was worried... that I wouldn't ever get to tell you." Sabine said.

"Tell me what?" Lincoln asked.

Sabine decided that the best corse of action for her was the Mandalorian way. Action over word. She then grabbed Lincoln by the jacket and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. At first, Lincoln was surprised by the action. But inevitably and quickly, Lincoln closed his and embraced Sabine and returned and deepened the kiss as the moonlight illuminated them.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time as Lincoln's second test approaches, new enemies are made known and one is revealed to be a friend from the past until then, I wish you all a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, kickass Kwanza, and a joyous Life Day. Until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Ch 6: Trial of Truth

Chapter 6

Trial of the Truth

Okay, guys. You know the drill by now. On to the reviews.

SaurusRock625: I'm going to assume that means you aprove.

1049: Glad you enjoyed it.

Gamelover41592: Glad you're continuing to enjoy.

ssnoah4: Thrawn will show up. But there won't really be a need for Lincoln to sacrafice.

Ultra Revanite: I do plan of having that happen.

corpuzevan4: Thank you.

AnimeGoji91: Of course he'll show up.

And now, dear readers... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Within the halls of a dark Imperial complex, the Inquisitor was walking alone before coming to a door and opened it to see a woman in mostly all black with a black helmet that completely hid her face, black gloved that were red at the palms, and a Lightsaber that was much like the Inquisitors own only with points on opposite ends of the guard and strange symbols all around it.

"Is there a problem, Grand Inquisitor?" The young woman asked.

"There are reports of a Jedi on Kashyyyk. You are being dispatched to investigate, Seventh Sister." The Grand Inquisitor informed.

"Not that I don't enjoy having a little play time. But why aren't you dealing with this?" The Seventh Sister asked.

"Because this particular Jedi is one of those on Third brother's personal list." The Grand Inquisitor Explained, making thing's clear to his underling.

"Ah. So I'm being sent less for the hunt and more for support." The Seventh Sister noted before standing up and beckoning for two black ID-9 probe Droids to dock on her shoulders. "Oh well. Any chance to get some exercise is fine with me." She said as she exited her quarters and went to the docking bay of the compound where she entered a TIE Fighter model with the solar panels made to be in a long thin diamond shape and fold together called a 'TIE Slicer' before leaving the planet's atmosphere and making a Hyperspace jump to her destination.

(With Lincoln)

The white haired Jedi was sitting in the center of the Rogue Shadow's cargo hold and meditated as the core of Bastila Shaan's Holocron floated in front of him while the edge pieces spun around him.

Ever since he had obtained it, Lincoln had spent hours going over the knowledge in the ancient device, discovering information on long dead warriors, new Force powers, some one of which he could have sworn he had seen before and most importantly, this was not the only ancient Holocron. This was one of three Holocrons that while holding great knowledge and wisdom in their own rite, also acted as keys to a much greater prize. When all three of the Holocrons were brought together, they would reveal the location and open the door to something known as 'the Rite of Prodigal'. The Holocron didn't say what the rite was, only that it called to him through the Holocron and he needed to find it before the Inquisitor or someone worse did. As such, he had been using the clues left within Bastilla's Holocron and the maps on board both the Rogue Shadow and the Ghost to ascertain the locations of the other two key Holocrons.

As Lincoln meditates, he began to have visions of a lush green world, the sounds of Lightsabers clashing and the sound of distinct roaring language he had heard once before. When he first joined the Specters.

(On Hondo's ship)

Hondo's partner was meditating as her three Lightsabers floated around her. Suddely, she began to shake as she saw faced of friends long dead and days long gone before she had a vision of the same planet and sound that Lincoln did, only she also saw the face of that the roar was coming from.

"He's alive!" The young Tholothian woman exclaimed in a shocked whisper as her sabers fell to the floor and Hondo ran in to her.

"Katooni! What is wrong?" As he knelt down next to her.

The Tholothian then picked up her Lightsabers and clipped them back inside her coat before turning to Hondo and saying "We need to get to Kashyyyk."

(Back with Lincoln)

"Are you sure you don't need us to come with you? Kashyyyk isn't exactly the most safe of worlds." Hera asked after Lincoln had informed her and Kanan about his vision.

"It shouldn't be a problem between the Shadow's specs and cloaking device." Sabine reasoned.

"Alright. But you just go there, get the Holocron and come back. Don't take any risks with how many Imperials are there." Kanan said, gaining a nod from Lincoln.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Lincoln replied to his master before he walked on to the Rogue Shadow and in to the cockpit where Sabine was waiting.

"You sure just the two of us should be going?" Sabine asked Lincoln as he sat down.

"This has to be a black op. The less of us that go, the better." Lincoln replied as he and Sabine both began to type in the coordinates to get to Kashyyyk.

"Okay. I trust you." Sabine said before the Shadow jumped to Hyperspace.

Some time later, the Rogue Shadow arrived above the atmosphere above Kashyyyk and cloaked before going down.

"Alright. Let's dock on to one of the trees then cut the engines." Lincoln instructed before the Shadow clamped on to one of the side of a tree. "Keep her cloaked and be ready to come and get me. I sense that there might be some trouble." He said as he got up only for Sabine to grab on to his hand.

"Be careful out there." Sabine said before getting a reassuring peck on on the lips in response before Lincoln walked to the ramp of the Shadow and jumped out.

(On the jungle floor)

Lincoln landed with little issue on the ground beneath the trees. "Okay. Where are you?" He asked in a whisper before he put his hand to the ground in an attempt to sense out where the Holocron was. Just then he sensed two people who were strong in the Force one was a fair distance away from his position and the other... "You can come out. I'm not an Inquisitor and I can sense you aren't either." He said before a shape came out of the tree tops and revealed itself to be a Wookie wearing a vest and carrying a wooden Lightsaber hilt.

"Graaah?" The Wookie asked.

"My name is Lincoln Loud. I'm the Padawan of Kaleb Dume.

"Graah? Gwaah. Graah?" The Wookie asked before Lincoln shook his head sadly.

"No. She died during the purge." Lincoln said, gaining a saddened look from the Wookie. "How long have you been here?" Lincoln asked.

"Graaah graah waah." The Wookie explained.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get to that other Jedi in time. But I can get you out of here and away from that Inquisitor as soon as I find what I'm looking for." Lincoln offered.

"Gwaaah. Grraaww." The Wookie said before the two of them sensed something.

"Well, Gunji We'd better hurry. Because I can feel something coming this way." Lincoln said before the two of them began to run.

(Meanwhile)

The Seventh Sister arrived at within the skies of Kashyyyk before landing on a small platform next to a TIE Striker that was next to a young man who black armor which concealed his face and three Lightsabers on his hips.

"So, one of your old friends is here, Third Brother?" Seventh Sister asked as she approached her fellow Inquisitor.

"Yes. I can feel him. You can have your fun. But the finishing blow and Lightsaber are mine." Third Brother replied before gaining a nod from Seventh Sister. The two then began walking before the Third Brother briefly stopped before looking up.

"What is it?" Seventh Sister asked.

"I thought I sensed... Never mind. Let's go." Third Brother said before he turned and continued to walk as Katooni watched them from behind a wall before leaning against it.

"Those... Were their sabers." Katooni said with a tear rolling down her face before it shifted from sorrow to anger before letting out a growl and beginning to climb down the trees.

(With Lincoln)

Our hero ran along the jungle floor along with his Wookie companion for several minutes, allowing the Force to guide him to his destination. Suddenly, Gunji came to a halt as he looked up.

"Gwaa!" Gunji called out before Lincoln called his Lightsaber to his hand and sparked it up to block the suddenly downward strike from a red bladed Lightsaber that ended up being held by a Dowutin who was wearing a helmet with a heavily cracked red visor and had a red cybernetic right leg and no right hand at all.

"An Inquisitor." Lincoln said through gritted teeth as he called upon the Force to increase his strength enough to push back the strike from the Dowutin.

"Another Jedi, huh?" The Inquisitor asked before grinning. "Good. This will more than make up for me failing." She said as she activated the other blade of her Lightsaber before rushing at Lincoln once more only for Gunji to ignite his own green bladed Lightsaber and block the the strike from the Inquisitor. Lincoln then flipped over the two before going for a strike which was then blocked by the Inquisitor's rear blade before he got a metal foot to the gut and went flying before being caught by someone jumping down from the trees to Katooni.

"Are you okay?" Katooni asked before Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied before Katooni stood up and switched her main Lightsaber and the smaller hilted one one as both of the sapphire blades of both came forth.

"A third Jedi? Looks like Life Day came early!" The Inquisitor said before Gunji and Katooni both charged at her and struck at her only for her to block both hits. However, she found herself so focused on blocking the other two that she didn't think about Lincoln who sent Sixer to short out her leg. This allowed Katooni the opportunity to deliver a strong Force push to the back of the Dowutin before Guji reached out and and hand as a grouping of vine pulled the Inquisitor in to the trees before wrapping her up completely.

"I doubt that will hold her long. Let's move." Lincoln said as he and the other two Jedi began running.

After the three had ran far enough away. They stopped to take a breath before Gunji began howling in joy before lifting Katooni in to a bearhug.

"Haha. It's good to see you too, Gunji!" Katooni joyfully exclaimed as she returned the hug and did her best to hold back from crying. She then looked over to Lincoln and nodded. "Thank you for protecting my friend, Lincoln." She said, gaining a raised brow from the youngest Jedi.

"How do you know who I am?" Lincoln asked.

"You've been helping my partner, Hondo out for a while." Katooni said before Gunji looked at her.

"Gwaah?" Gunji asked.

"What? He was the only person I could trust not to turn me in when the purge happened." Katooni defended. "But that doesn't matter right now. We need get out of here before that Inquisitor meets up with the other two I saw up when I was up top." She said.

"Alright. You two go. I have to stay and get the artifact I came here for to make sure that the Inquisitors can't get to it." Lincoln said.

"Graaw!" Gunji exclaimed, gaining a nod from Katooni.

"He's right. We can't just leave you to fight three Inquisitors on your own. If what you're looking for is really that important, we'll come with you to get it and then we'll get out of here." Katooni said as Lincoln took a moment to think before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, you have a point. Let's get moving." Lincoln said before pulling out his com. "Spector 6 to Spector 5. I've run in to a few complications down here. I'll need a Third Hallow pickup. Wait for my signal." He instructed.

"Got it, Spector 6. I'll be ready." Sabine confirmed from her end before Lincoln turned to Katooni.

"You'd better tell Hondo to get ready for an escape." Lincoln said gaining a nod from the older Jedi before she did as instructed and the group began to run further in to the woods.

(Meanwhile)

The Dowutin Inquisitor continued on her hunt for the three Jedi before she suddenly felt something behind her and turned to see the Third Brother and Seventh Sister jump down.

"Ninth Sister. You've looked better." Seventh Sister said with a slight chuckle, gaining a growl from the Dowutin.

"Back off, Seventh Sister. Those Jedi are mine!" Ninth sister exclaimed.

"No. The Wookie and the Tholodian are mine. You two can take the spare together." Third Brother Said with finality, knowing that Ninth Sister was in neither position nor the condition to argue with him.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just get moving." Ninth Sister said as the three of them continued on their chase for the three Jedi.

(Meanwhile)

Lincoln's group continued on their way to their destination, moving around every obstacle with in their path with ease until they came to a small cave with was covered by a series of thick vines.

"This is it." Lincoln said, sensing what he sought was inside. He then reached out with the Force as the vines began to move before he had Sixer move off of his back and in to a safe position. "Keep them covered." He said before entering the cave, the vines moving back in to position as he did.

As Lincoln entered the cave, Gunji and Katooni both sense something behind them and turned to see the three Inquisitors approaching them and ignited their Lightsabers. Katooni then looked in shock at finaly noticing the mostly grey hilt the white hilt with black vertical grip lines, and the saver with a gold emitter and pommel and a black grip near the bottom.

"Those sabers." Katooni whispered before a suspicion hit her. "It can't be. I thought you died when that bridge fell." She said with tears beginning to fall down her face.

"I did exactly what you did, Katooni." Third brother said before his helmet folded away to reveal the face of a black haired Human with a scar over his right eye, which had clearly been replaced with a cybernetic one.

"Gwaaa growl waah?" Gunji asked in a deep rage, feeling betrayed at seeing the man before them in the armor of an Inquisitor.

"If it helps, Gunji. They didn't suffer too much and I'll make sure you don't either." Third brother said, igniting the now crimson blades of his Lightsabers.

"Don't do us any favors, Petro." Katooni said as she pulled out her silver Lightsaber. "You won't get any from us." She said as she and Gunji rushed at the three Inquisitors.

(With Lincoln)

The white haired Jedi walked through the blackness of thew cave before coming to a crossroads. On one path, flames and chaos. A road those who are comfortable facing adversity. On the other, ice, cold and rigid. A path for the disciplined.

Lincoln took a moment to close his eyes and feel the Force around him before he sensed something. The solution to the puzzle revealed itself to be surprisingly simple as Lincoln held his hand out and let a push come out of his hand as the wall between the two paths shattered, revealing the true path was hidden between the two extreme ones, allowing Lincoln to walk to the back chamber and to a podium to grab the emerald Holocron in the center.

Lincoln then turned around before he ran to the cave entrance to see Gunji and Katooni engaged in battle with Petro as the Seventh and Ninth sister began to rush at them. He then leapt forward and blocked a strike from Seventh Sister before sending out a focused Force Push in to Ninth Sister's ribs.

"Not bad for a Padawan." Seventh Sister said before smirking beneath her mask. "But not good enough." She said in a saber lock with Lincoln before an ID-9 unit positioned itself behind him.

"You sure about that?" Lincoln asked before the ID-9 was hit from behind by a cryo laser from Sixer on its left flank. Lincoln then continued the two female Dark Side users before leading the two of them on to a root which stood over a small pond. Seventh Sister then tried to jump over Lincoln only for him to use a strong Force Push to slam her in to a tree before he used some vines to tie her down before Ninth sister tried to slam down at him before he slid under her, causing he to slice one side of the root before he cut another, causing her to fall in to the pond below.

"Why you little." Ninth Sister said before she got up to attack Lincoln again only to see sparks of cyan electricity coming off Lincoln's hand before he shot a torrent of lightning out of his hand and in combination with the water, caused her a death by electrocution.

Over on the other side of the fight, Petro continued his fight with Gunji and Katooni before he managed to kick the Wookie in the chest before he managed to get the Tholodian turned around. He then went to strike her with the mostly white hilted Lightsaber only for Lincoln to come out of nowhere and block the hit.

Suddenly, Lincoln's eyes widened as he had a brief vision of a white 1 in a red field upon his Lightsaber making contact with Petro's. He was quickly able to recover, hit Petro with hit to the gut a Force Push, and push him back before he pulled out his com.

"Spector 5! Now!" Lincoln called before the Shadow decloaked and lowered the ramp before the three Jedi jumped up as the ship flew off. Lincoln took a brief moment before looking to Katooni and Gunji to see a look of sadness and betrayal on their faces. He decided not to press it, both out of respect and because of an issue he was having.

(Some time later.)

Sabine was sitting down with Kanan, Hera, and Zeb while telling them what happened.

"It's a good thing you guys were there. I'd hate to think what would have happened to them if you weren't." Hera said.

"Plus, the kid actually managed to take down one of the Inquisitors." Zeb pointed out, feeling genuinely impressed with the mentioned act.

"Speaking of which, where is Lincoln." Kanan asked.

"He's in his room. Something shook him up during the fight. I'm giving him a bit of space for now." Sabine explained, hoping that everything was okay with her boyfriend.

(In the Rogue Shadow)

Lincoln was lying down alone, thinking about the vision he had just had and the thoughts that kept flooding through his mind because of them. Why had he seen that? How was she connected. Was she in danger? Each of these question had made one thing clear. The time was fast approaching when he would have to return to Earth.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well, there you go, guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the Inquisitors begin to make moves as Lincoln finds a certain object which tells him it is time to go home.


	7. Ch 7: Balance of Rebelion pt 1

Chapter 7

Balance of Rebellion pt 1

Okay, guys. I'm back for some more fun in a Galaxy far far away. But first, let's get to the reviews.

SaurusRock625: I figured of all of them, he was the most likely.

Gamelover41592: We went through a hole thing on this in PMs. But I'm sorry for confusing you and making you think that Lincoln ditched Katooni and Gunji. For the record, he did not and they are with Hondo.

DragonEmperor999: Clad you liked all the chapters so far.

AnimeGoji91: No. Because Jar Jar is a good guy.

00RaiserGundam: In Legends, a good chunk of Jedi have used Force Lightning. It's not what you have. It's how you use it.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Within the walls of the Loud House, Lucy was sitting on her knees while meditating.

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me." Lucy repeated to herself before she suddenly found herself brought out of her trance by the faint sound of sobbing coming from outside. She then pulled her jacket to her wand made her way down stairs. Upon exiting the house. Lucy saw a girl in red winter gear throwing a large amount of sporting gear in to a barrel. She then noticed a can of lighter fluid. Upon seeing the brunet girl pulling a flip lighter, Lucy reached out with the Force and pulled the lighter to her hand. "What do you think you're doing? She asked as she closed the lighter.

"What? How did you do that?" The brunet girl asked.

"That is not the issue here, Lynn! You could have blown your self up! What were you doing?" Lucy asked with mix of anger and concern in her voice.

"Because these..." Lynn began to say before stopping and saying what she truly meant. "Because I tore this family apart. Lori and Leni aren't talking. Lily, Lisa, and the twins are having nightmares, and Lincoln..." She couldn't finish before tears began to fall and she fell to her knees.

Upon seeing this sight, any and all rage left in Lucy at the events leading to her brother being where he was faded away as she she fell to her knees and pulled her older sister in to a tight hug.

"It's okay, Lynn. Everything is going to be alright." Lucy said, calling upon her knowledge of the Force to ease Lynn's stress. "Come on." I'm going to take you to bed." She said as she led Lynn in to the room that they had at one point shared and helped her in to her bed. Lucy couldn't bring herself to leave the still greatly saddened brunet and therefore elected to rest her body by continuing her meditation while as Lynn slept, she began to her a faint sound that resembled a pained singing.

(With Lincoln)

Within the walls of a crashed ship in a forgotten battle ground, the familiar viridian blade of a Lightsaber cut through the top before Lincoln and Zeb came down on cables.

"Okay, according the floor plan of this old Venator, the primary armory and medic holding areas should be this way." Lincoln said as he and the Lasat began to make there way down the halls before they eventually came to a room full of armor and weapons. Lincoln then began to look over the guns. "Spector 6 to Spector 1. The the gear we found is in pristine condition and we're moving on to the hanger." Lincoln informed Kanan over the com. "How are things on your end?" He asked.

"The weapons and most of the Droids should be able to be repaired. But the Destroyers, Vultures and Hyenas are all shot according to Spector 5." Kanan said as Lincoln arrived at the hanger of the Venator to find a decent amount of fighters.

"Alright, Sixer. Let's get to work." Lincoln said as they began looking over the ships in the hanger.

(Meanwhile in the Fortress Inquisitorious)

Petro was walking through the halls of the halls of the Fortress before coming to a room where the Grand Inquisitor waited for him.

"Third Brother. I have an assignment for you to make up for your recent failure on Kashyyyk." The Grand Inquisitor informed his subordinate before turning to him and showing him a holo of the Earth. "We have located a small collection of powerful Force sensitive children in a settlement on this backwater planet. Take a squad of Purge Troopers to retrieve them for our ranks." He instructed, gaining a bow from the younger Inquisitor.

"At once, Grand Inquisitor." Petro said before leaving the room.

"So, he's giving you another chance." The voice of a man of advanced years came from the shadows. "Well, if you fail again, I could use some help in my endeavors." He said.

"Thanks for the offer, First Brother. But I have no desire to search for tombs and fairytales." Petro said before he continued on his way.

'Trust me, boy. Soon, you will crave the power the Vally will give to me.' The first brother thought before walking out of the shadows to reveal a bald man wearing black robes with red shoulder pads and a strange thin black device over his eyes.

Petro the exited the fortress and boarded his TIE Striker and flew up to a black triangular ship known as a Purge Destroyer before said ship jumped in to Hyperspace.

(With the Spectors)

Hera and Sabine were finishing up the manifest for their dead drop to Fulcrum as Zebb was pulling up the last of the crates holding the last of the weapons.

"Why aren't Kanan and the kid helping with this?" The Lasat asked in frustration.

"They're going through the maps in the Holocrons to see if they can find the last one." Sabine explained before, as if on cue, the two Jedi came walking out the Ghost.

"Any luck?" Hera asked.

"I'll say. It's on Dantooine." Lincoln said with a smile which gained a confused look from Zeb.

"What's so good about Dantooine?" Zeb asked with a raised brow.

"It's extremely remote. But can connect to a few hyperspace lanes that aren't on public record anymore." Kanan explained.

"Best part. There's an old Jedi Enclave that fell out of use after the first purge and the Surik betrayal." Lincoln said as Hera picked up on what he was leading towards.

"That sounds like it could make a good base." Hera noted. I figure, we can check the place out while Lincoln gets the last Holocron." Kanan said, gaining a nod from Hera before the crews of the Rogue Shadow and the Ghost entered their respective ships and and took off.

As the Shadow continued through the Hyperspace lanes that would lead them to Dantooine, Sabine took notice of a look Lincoln's face.

"You still worried about that vision?" Sabine asked, gaining a sight from the white haired Jedi.

"I'm just concerned that they'll be in trouble and I won't be ready." Lincoln said before he felt Sabine's on his own.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you. We all will." Sabine said as she placed her forehead to Lincoln's own before she got up. "I've got something I have to check on." She said while walking out of the cockpit of the ship and in to the cargo bay where she took off her helmet placed down a com disk before the image of a young man in grey and yellow Mandalorian armor appeared in front of her before taking off his helmet to show short black hair.

"Hey, Sabine. Nice of you to call your big brother." The young man said with a chuckle which Sabine happily returned.

"Good to see you, Tristan. How are things at home?" Sabine asked her brother.

"Many of the clans are getting more and more restless. Between the Empires restrictions on weapon development and 'acquisition' of our Bescar. I can all but guarantee more than a few of the clan leaders would be happy to have a sit down with your friends." Tristen said.

"Well, that's both good and bad to hear." Sabine said, angered at the Empire's boot being more and more firmly placed on the throat of Mandalor and yet... Her Manalorian spirit burned with thought of the glory of her people united against the Empire in battle. "And that side project I've had you working on?" She asked.

"Things have been slow going. But theres only one thing left for it. Hopefully we, it'll be ready soon." Tristan said before the young Wren sibling heard a beeping.

"Looks like I'm coming up on my destination. I'll talk you soon." Sabine said before putting her helmet on as her brother did the same.

"Remember. All you have to do is call and I'll be there. This is the way." Tristan said, gaining a nod from Sabine.

"This is the way." Sabine repeated before cutting the call.

The Ghost and the Shadow above a planet before flying down in to the planet's atmosphere before landing near an ancient compound in the middle of vast grassland.

"Okay, this place could work. We'll take a look around." Hera said as Lincoln noticed the Bat appear in front of him.

"I'll be back once I have the last Holocron." Lincoln said before pulling down a red speeder-bike with a pointed front and got on, riding off in to the distance.

A short ride later, Lincoln arrived outside a small structure tucked away in the plains. Upon approaching the building, the doors opened for him with out the need for him to make contact or to call upon the Force.

Once inside, the walls began to fade away. Suddenly, Lincoln saw two buttons in front of him and two energy fields, his prize inside one and in the other...

"Lynn." Lincoln said in shock at the site of his unconscious elder sister.

**"Your task is simple. Choose to save one and destroy the other." **A voice said to Lincoln.

"No! I won't destroy my sister!" Lincoln shouted in defience.

**"Was she not the one who betrayed you? Was she not the one who shunned you? Is she not the very reason that you have been made to suffer in battle time and again?" **The voiced asked of the young Jedi.

"That betrayal gave me purpose, that shunning increased my views and my family more than I ever imagined, and those battle have made me strong. But even without all of that..." Lincoln paused before he looked at the sleeping brunet. "She is family and I would never sacrifice her or anyone else I loved for power." He said, growing at the final words.

**"Nor would the Prodigal.** The voice said before the void faded away, leaving the Blue Holocron. Lincoln then took the device in his hand before it began to glow as it and the two others in his bag floated up and activated revealing the ancient Jedi who made them. Bastila Shan, a dark skinned bald man known as Jolee Binodo, and finally, a Cathar woman known as Juhani.

**"The tests are complete. You have done well." **Jolee said with a nod.

**"Now, the location of your prize shall be known too you."** Juhani said before a map of a portion of the Outer Rim appeared before a small planet was highlighted.

**"Go to Deralia, claim the rite, and may the Force be with you." **Bastilla said before the Holocrons. Deactivated and floated to the ground before Lincoln picked them up and placed them in his bag.

Minutes later Lincoln was walking back to his speeder-bike with a smile on his face, satisfied with his work before suddenly, her heard a sound that he recognized. It sounded like the exact same as as the pearl in his Lightsaber made before he placed it in. Slowly, he began to follow the sound before coming to a small cave entrance which led him in to a long tunnel. After several minutes of walking, the young Jedi arrived in a cavern that was covered floor to ceiling in crystals, all of which radiated with a connection to the Force. But only one tucked in to corner.

Upon picking up the crystal, a smile graced Lincoln's face. He then dropped to his knee and began to focus to attempt to make contact with Lucy. That's when he sensed it.

"Oh no." Lincoln said before rushing out of the cave and racing back to the ships to inform the his team that the Empire was going to Earth.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well there you, guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, it's back to Earth as Lincoln races to save his family. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
